


Clarke's Not So Fake Marriage

by MTL17



Series: Not So Fake [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa go to extreme lengths to strengthen the alliance between their people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke's Not So Fake Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Clarke Griffin had once known girls who dreamed about their wedding. Of the day itself and everything which came with it, including how they would like to be proposed too. Honestly she couldn't remember giving it much thought. For as long as she could remember her dream had been reaching the ground, and then when that dream turned into a nightmare all she really wanted to do was survive and keep her people alive. She would do anything to make that happen. Had already coated her hands in blood for them. So, if she understood this right, then what was being asked of her was small compared to what she had already done.

Still, while she never put much thought into it before, she could have never imagined she'd be proposed to like this.

If that was what was happening. Clarke was 99% sure, but just in case she asked, "You're... proposing?"

Lexa sighed, "You asked me if there was anything which may strengthen our alliance. As I said, it is common among my people for Commanders to wed. It is seen as solidifying the bond between clans, even if The Commanders are not deeply in love."

"Oh." Clarke murmured, realisation and oddly disappointment flooding her body, "So it would be like a fake marriage?"

Lexa frowned, "I do not understand."

"You know, we pretend to be together in public, but everything is just for show?" Clarke offered, continuing when Lexa remained her usual stoic self, "We hold hands and kiss when people are watching, but when were alone together, we're just friends."

"Is that what we are?" Lexa asked, taking a step forward.

Clark blushed, "I-"

"What you have suggested!" Lexa began with anger in her tone, before softening it considerably, "Would be seen as a great insult to my people. You must never tell anyone you even suggested it. To do so would risk both our lives."

"I didn't-" Clarke began, before she was interrupted again.

"If I am not to your liking I can assemble the finest men and women my people have to offer. Or at least, those who would be open to such an arrangement. And I believe wouldn't harm you. Although I would suggest offering up another in your place, as after Augustus's betrayal it would seem that I can truly trust no one." Lexa explained, walking past Clarke and leaning against the table in the centre of the tent. She then added in a small voice murmured, "Our union would legitimise our alliance in the eyes of many, and I fear those who would oppose it will be pleased by nothing but your blood, and the blood of your people. And perhaps mine. But while I believe it is the best option left to us, I... I didn't mean to offend you."

As Lexa talked Clarke cautiously moved closer to the other girl, her mind whirling as she tried to choose her reply. In the past few days The Commander had ate and drank with her, hunted with her, had long private discussions which lasted for hours, so it was a struggle to think of what else they could do to strengthen their bond. Ironically the more she thought about it the less crazy it became.

Taking a deep calming breath Clarke cautiously took Lexa's hands in her own and then when the other girl looked up softly told her, "You didn't offend me. You just... took me by surprise."

Lexa frowned, "Why?

"Because I... I never imagine this is how I would be proposed too." Clarke let out a small laugh, and then when Lexa gave her a look she quickly added, "Not that I spent much time thinking about it, it's just... this is unusual."

"Agreed, but if you want to further ease the tension between our people, this is it." Lexa said, then after a pause she added with a sigh, "I do not offer this lightly, and I would not offer it at all if so many lives were not in danger, but... we are out of options."

How romantic, Clarke thought, her mouth opening to say that but The Commander lowered her gaze and looked bashful. It was adorable, Clarke smiling as she instead asked, "Do you even like me?"

Lexa frowned again, then after a long pause asked, "You do not know?"

It was Clarke's turn to frown, "Know what?"

Lexa smiled softly, and then looked up into Clarke's eyes again, "There is a great deal about your people I do not understand. The thing I understand most is why so many people would die for you. You're brave, and smart, and so very beautiful. You... you inspire such strength in your people, and yet you make some of them so very weak. You make me weak Clarke. When I'm around you I'm filled with weakness."

Understanding exactly what that meant Clarke blinked a few times, blown away by Lexa's confession. It made her realise, though this was perhaps what she had imagined, on those few occasions she done so, she had the most important thing. The thing which many of those girls she had known didn't seem to realise was the most important thing, that being that the person who was proposing to her loved her.

Maybe it shouldn't have been such a surprise. After all she and Lexa had been spending so much time together lately, had grown closer with every passing day, if not every second, and there was something between them. Clarke have been wondering if it had been her imagination, but that it seemed to be a spark between them, and while it wasn't something she'd ever really experienced before it didn't scare her. In fact, she quite liked the idea of being with a woman, especially one as brave, smart and beautiful as Lexa.

Realising she had spent way too much time just staring at The Commander, and thus making things increasingly weird, Clarke fell to one knee and then quickly explained when Lexa frowned at her, "This is something my people do when they propose."

"Your people are very odd." Lexa grumbled after a few seconds of just staring at the blonde, the brunette slowly getting on one knee in front of Clarke before acquiring, "Like this?"

"Yeah, I guess." Clarke grinned, not having the heart to tell Lexa that only one of them was supposed to get on one knee, "So, will you marry me?"

"I believe I asked first." Lexa pointed out.

"I guess you did." Clarke grinned, leaning forward for their first kiss.

*

Clarke had been trying her best to learn the language of The Grounders, but it was a slow process and Lexa and Octavia were not the most patient of teachers. Lincoln had more patience for her, but he was glued to Octavia's hips, or perhaps vice versa, so Clarke didn't really get to benefit from his patience with Octavia interrupting all the time. As a result Clarke understood little of her own wedding, her people understanding even less. She'd already had one massive fight with her mother over this, and from the look on her face they were likely to have another in the near future.

There was one part everyone understood though, and it was easily Clarke's favourite. Namely Lexa stepping forward and gently applying her face with the same kind of paint The Commander usually wore, in the middle of it softly decreeing, "You are mine, and I am yours."

When she was done Clarke performed the same ritual, her hands trembling as she did her best to apply the same pattern Lexa usually wore, Clarke's words seeming deafening amongst the silent camp as she repeated what Lexa had told her to say, "I am yours, and you are mine."

As a way to honour the sky people's customs Lexa had suggested they seal their union with a kiss. It was something The Commander apparently liked about the customs Clarke had described. Well, that and the meal following it, the grounders also having that particular custom leftover from the old world. They probably used up too many supplies, but for maybe the first time there was a genuine sense of unity between the two sides.

Wanting more than anything to maintain that unity Clarke spent the entire feast snuggled up to her new wife, something made fairly easy thanks to Lexa's throne. They could have probably sat side-by-side on the monstrosity, and even though that might promote the idea of them being equals, Clarke did have to admit there was a certain thrill to spending the feast sitting on her wife's lap, the other girl who was about her size supporting her as if she was as light as a feather. There was also a thrilled to thinking of Lexa as her wife, this not so fake marriage becoming realer by the second.

True, it had never been truly fake, but it was still a marriage of necessity, not love, so Clarke honestly wasn't sure what to think of it. And yet, she felt something for Lexa, and from the way she kept catching Lexa looking at her and the confession The Commander had already given her Clarke knew that this was not a loveless marriage, even if perhaps Lexa wished it was. As a result Clarke really didn't mind what was going to happen after the feast in their honour. In fact she was increasingly looking forward to it.

Even as the sky people and her own celebrated together in harmony Lexa wondered if she had done the right thing. She would sacrifice her own life a thousand times for her people, but she was afraid of Clarke. Had been afraid of her for some time, the sky princess awaking feelings in her Lexa had thought had been murdered along with her beloved Costia. Instead here she was, hopelessly in love with a girl who had fallen from the sky and might as well be a green skinned alien as far as some of her people were concerned. She had succumbed to those feelings when she had proposed to Clarke and Lexa wondered if despite the momentary celebration if this would be a mistake in the long run.

Despite these troubling thoughts Lexa did her best to enjoy the celebration. After all, it was vital she keep her doubts about her decision to herself, especially in public. Besides, now she had made her decision Lexa plan to get as much enjoyment as she could out of it, holding the soft body of her wife to her as she ate, drink and talk with her most trusted advisers, most frequently in the language of the sky people so Clarke and her surrounding friends and family could understand what was said.

Lexa was surprised at the extent of which she enjoyed that, but it was nothing compared to taking the sky princess back to her tent and bedding her. Clarke was clearly nervous, but she once again proved herself strong enough to overcome any fear or doubt, in this case gently grabbing Lexa's face and kissing her once they were inside the tent. Taking a little offguard by the blonde's boldness Lexa initially didn't kiss back, although she quickly made up for her moment of weakness by pushing her tongue into Clarke's mouth and forcing her bride's tongue into submission. Clarke wisely didn't put up much of a fight, allowing Lexa to slowly strip off her clothing and lead her towards The Commander's finest animal furs.

Along the way Lexa removed her own clothes, Clarke helping without needing to be asked, The Commander feeling vulnerable as her armour was completely removed, exposing her body to the girl who had fallen from the sky. Pushing aside that uneasy feeling Lexa lowered her new wife to the animal furs which made her bed and then mounted Clarke, their naked bodies pressed against each other pleasantly as they continued kissing like they didn't have a care in the world.

Sometime later Lexa broke the kiss and asked, "Are you normally loud during sex?"

"What?" Clarke blushed.

"Are you normally loud during sex?" Lexa repeated herself before explaining, "My people will be expecting proof of my conquest. Some feel this is, how did you put it... just for show. As I said, faking such a thing would be a great insult, so-"

"Conquest?" Clarke interrupted, "Your people see me as a conquest?"

"Yes." Lexa nodded, unsure why the blonde was so surprised, "You may be strong Clarke, but your people are weak and your strength is not equal to mine. At least not in my people's eyes."

"Is that what you think too?" Clarke asked.

"No." Lexa smiled softly and then added as she cupped Clarke's cheek, "But I assure you, being my conquest will not be unpleasant."

Clarke opened her mouth to reply, but hesitated to actually say anything. She couldn't make up her mind whether she wanted to angrily state she wasn't going to be a conquest, or to flirtatiously tell Lexa she would not be easy to conquer. Or even that being Lexa's conquest didn't sound so bad. Because it wasn't, as long as it was just Lexa. Her people being conquests of The Grounders was a nightmare scenario, but Clarke was pretty sure The Commander just meant that she would be the 'bottom' to Lexa's 'top' and Clarke found that more than a little exciting.

Still, Clarke needed to be sure, "By conquest, you mean-"

"We rule together, but you are sexually submissive to me." Lexa said softly, putting Clarke at ease.

"Oh." Clarke mumbled, "We can try that, I guess... I mean-"

Losing patience with this conversation Lexa pushed her tongue into the vulnerable opening in front of her, Clarke feeling like she melted into the kiss, just like the equally passionate one which came before it. In the name of proving the union wasn't fake Clarke and Lexa had kissed several times over the last week, but it had mostly been in public and none had been so heated as this. Ironically the previous kisses felt fake in retrospect compared to this kiss and the one which came before it, Clarke becoming completely lost in the wonderful lip lock for a few blissful moments. Then she felt Lexa's hands begin to gently massage her body, ending with Lexa cupping her boobs which made Clarke gasp into her wife's mouth.

For a few moments Lexa's hands remained still as she continued kissing Clarke until the blonde was relaxed, then the brunette began massaging her tits with skill and confidence which seem to be beyond her years. Then Lexa broke the lip lock and started covering Clarke's neck in kisses, the 18-year-old blonde guessing that volume wasn't going to be an issue as she felt herself moaning loudly without Lexa's mouth against her own. She'd been moaning before that of course, but without Lexa's lips muffling them her moans seemed deafening, Clarke for the first time really contemplating someone hearing her having sex.

Clarke wasn't a prude, but she wasn't an exhibitionist either, and the idea of her people hearing her, like her Mom for example, was incredibly embarrassing. But before she could become too consumed at the thought Lexa kissed her way down her chest to her boobs, Clarke first gasping and then crying out as a pair of super soft lips slid up her right breast and then wrapped around her right nipple. Then after a brief sucking Lexa moved to the other nipple and then back again, The Grounder going back and forth between Clarke's nipples for several minutes, forcing her to cry out loudly the entire time.

Each time she moved from one nipple to the other Lexa made sure to kiss her way down one breast and up the other, sometimes even taking her time kissing the surrounding flesh before she wrapped her lips around one of Clarke's nipples. Lexa saw this as giving Clarke's breasts the respect they deserve, The Commander becoming absolutely lost in her lust for The Sky Princess's bountiful bosom, making sure to maximise Clarke's pleasure by cupping each breast in turn into her mouth and massage the tit she wasn't currently working on.

Lexa tried not to think of her beloved Costia, but there were moments when she was with Clarke it was impossible for her not to think of her last love. It was her least favourite thing about The Sky Princess. Now was definitely one of those times, if only for the fact that while Costia had been beautiful her tits had been nowhere near the size of Clarke's. Lexa hadn't even known their true size until she had stripped Clarke naked, and even then it was only now she had her hands, and mouth, on them that Lexa could truly appreciate how magnificent they were. How full, how round, how desperately they needed her full undivided attention, attention she was happy to give them for several minutes.

Then, shortly after Lexa began gently licking Clarke's nipples and between long sucking sessions, The Sky Princess whimpered, "Please Lexa, eat me!"

Abruptly pulling away from Clarke's tits Lexa frown down at her wife, trying to understand Clarke's meaning. As she thought about it Lexa concluded it must be one of the many confusing slangs Clarke's people used for some reason. Lexa would never understand Clarke's people... but for Clarke, she wanted to try. For Clarke she would do almost anything, and that terrified Lexa. After all, they barely understood each other half of the time, and yet this girl had so much power over her.

Realisation crossing her face Clarke quickly clarified, "I mean lick me. You know, down there. Lick me down there. Lick, lick my pussy. Use your tongue on my cunt, my vagina, my sex, whatever you people call it. Or maybe your fingers. Please just make me cum. I want... I want you to fuck me with your tongue or fingers until it feels really, really good."

Lexa stared blankly at Clarke throughout that, then after a few seconds of silence murmured, "You and your people are weird."

In truth Lexa had correctly guessed what Clarke had meant the first time, and attempts to further explain herself came off as patronising more than anything else. But Lexa found it bizarrely cute, much like Clarke herself, and it was totally worth it to see the look on her wife's face and to hear her whimper as Lexa slowly crawled down Clarke's body until she was in between her legs. Lexa then spent a few moments just admiring her prize before leaning in, sticking out her tongue and sampling the treat in front of her. A treat she had correctly predicted would be almost sickly sweet.

Clarke cried out loudly just from the first lick of Lexa's tongue on her cunt that she swore that the whole camp must have heard. She almost gritted her teeth and tried to hold back out of instinct, but Clarke quickly reminded herself she needed to forget her modesty. Or more accurately ignore it, Clarke blushing as Lexa settled into giving her a slow, drawn-out pussy licking which had the poor blonde loudly whimpering, moaning, groaning and most importantly crying out in pleasure, Clarke praying that her friends and her mother were far enough away that they wouldn't hear her, even if that didn't seem possible right now.

After half a dozen licks it became easier for Clarke to forget who might be listening in as Lexa gave her more pleasure than she could have ever imagined just from a simple pussy licking. Lexa's tongue was still just caressing her pussy lips and already Clarke felt blissful pleasure the likes of which she'd never felt with anyone before, including Finn. For a horrible moment Clarke relived the pain of losing her last lover, the guilt that he had died by her hand even if it had been the merciful thing to do, and the thought she might lose Lexa or anyone else in this war against 'The Mountain Men'.

Then, as if sensing Clarke's distraction, the brunette's tongue lingered on the blonde's clit, Lexa giving a few gentle licks at first before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. That mercifully brought Clarke out of her thoughts, the unofficial leader of 'The Sky People' reaching down and grabbing the messy/braided hair of the official leader of The Grounders a.k.a. The Woods Clan, Clarke pushing her wife's face closer to her clit.

Without pausing the attention she was giving to Clarke's clit Lexa quickly reached up and yanked back painfully on one of the blonde's fingers, forcing Clarke to release her grip. She then brought Clarke's hand back down to the furs beneath, the more inexperienced leader smirking as she found this almost comical. Even now Lexa had to be in control in every way, although at least she attempted to make it up to Clarke by first dramatically increasing the suction around her clit, and then practically doubling it with her tongue, the force of those last few licks pushing Clarke towards her now inevitable orgasm.

When she didn't receive it right away Clarke whimpered, "Please Lexa! Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeee make me cum! Please! Please stick your tongue inside me and fuck me with it, mmmmmmmmmmm, tongue fuck me, tongue fuck my pussy, ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd Lexa, LEXA, LEXXXXXXXXAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was tempting to just give Clarke what she wanted and be done with it, however Lexa was just having too much fun for that. So instead she increased the suction on Clarke's clit until the other girl became completely incoherent, and she spent the next few minutes ignoring that sensitive bundle of nerves completely in favour of slow licks. Then just as Clarke was becoming verbal again Lexa closed her mouth around the entrance to her wife's pussy and started sucking Clarke's sickeningly sweet cunt cream straight from the source, turning the blonde's words into screams of frustration. And pleasure of course.

Even if she didn't suck at Clarke's entrance directly the sweet honey Lexa was now craving would have probably still slip directly into her mouth and down her throat. There was just so much of it, and increasing amount by the second the more Lexa teased her lover. Oh how Lexa loved it. Missed it. Craved it. And yet she had been too broken to do this for someone else, to find herself another lover amongst her own people until this girl had fallen from the sky and then forced her way into her tent/heart. Yes, Lexa owed The Sky Princess much. Perhaps more than she could ever truly express.

The temptation to reward Clarke in some small way became increasingly great as time went on, but Lexa was still revelling in tasting another woman again since she was robbed of her last lover, and truth be told she was getting a rather twisted joy out of Clarke's continuous pleading. It proved that although she was close to her equal Clarke was subservient to Lexa, the strong-willed Sky Princess a conquest of The Commander. The cries proved to Lexa, and they would prove it to her people who were no doubt listening in, albeit from afar. However so far it wasn't enough, not for what Lexa had already explained was required.

In the name of getting what was necessary Lexa briefly moved her mouth away from Clarke's cunt and practically growled, "Not loud enough. Make me believe you want it!"

Upon hearing that Clarke let out a gentle whimper, then screamed at the top of her lungs, "FUCK ME! FUCK MY CUNT! FUCK MY CUNT WITH YOUR TONGUE! OOOOOOOOOOH PLEASE LEXA, PLEASE, PLEASE TONGUE FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM FOR YOU! PROVE THAT I'M YOURS, OH BIG BAD GROUNDER QUEEN. PROVE THAT OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEE YESSSSSSSSSS! OH GOD YES, MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM!"

Lexa rewarded Clarke finally being loud enough for her liking by pushing her tongue slowly into her cunt. Perhaps she should have just done that from the start to get what she wanted given how loud Clarke was now screaming for her, although Lexa had no regrets. She had loved 'eating' Clarke's pussy, giving the delicious little thing the long licking it deserved, but now was the time to give her wife what she wanted. Of course Lexa still intended to enjoy it, which was why she left her tongue buried inside of Clarke's cunt for almost an entire minute, just savouring the feeling of the other girl spasming around her before finally giving her the tongue fucking The Sky Princess so desperately wanted.

Clarke thought she was going to cum throughout the slow invasion of her pussy, and then again when Lexa finally began to tongue fuck her. Alas, she got close enough Clarke could practically taste it, but either she just wasn't ready for it or Lexa was just so skilled that she was somehow preventing it. Clarke suspected it was the latter, although she wasn't sure how Lexa was doing it, her mind even becoming foggy about exactly what the other leader was doing to her. Sure, on some level she knew Lexa was just thrusting her tongue in and out of her love hole, but the way she did it felt strategic.

It was hard for Clarke to even comprehend it, let alone explain it, but each tongue thrust seemed to be perfectly timed so that Lexa could keep her on the edge of orgasm. It didn't matter what Clarke did, she couldn't force the situation. At first she tried lifting her hips up to create a stronger penetration, but Lexa just pushed her down and then effortlessly held her in place as she continued gently fucking her pussy with her tongue. Then she tried reaching down to grab Lexa's hair again, wanting to push the other girl downwards forcefully enough to make her cum, however Lexa easily swatted away every attempt. Clarke even tried to will herself to cum, think about the sexiest things she could, most of them involving Lexa but it was to no avail.

Most of all Clarke tried to beg Lexa to make her cum, but she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth. So she settled for screaming at the top of her lungs, letting the entire camp know that she was Lexa's. She was a conquest of The Commander, the leader of 'The Sky People' nothing in this moment but Lexa's plaything. It still wasn't enough for Lexa who cruelly tortured Clarke with her tongue for what felt like hours, the blonde's mind melting away from the overwhelming and almost painful pleasure.

Then all of a sudden what was left of Clarke's mind exploded as she received what she truly wanted. Really she believe she did. It was way stronger than any orgasm Clarke had experienced before, but what else could it be? She felt the tension in her body relax, ecstasy stronger than she'd ever felt before tingling through every fibre of her being, and just when she thought it was over she experienced another, Lexa expertly fucking her through climax after climax, leaving Clarke a mindless wreck who was continuously screaming Lexa's name along with random swear words and the occasional unsuccessful attempt to form a sentence.

Lexa was confident she had achieved her main objective. By now surely at least enough of her people would have heard Clarke's screams to know they were genuine. Certainly at least some of Clarke's people would have heard them, Lexa getting a thrill out of knowing they would know their leader was hers. Perhaps even the mountain men heard them. And not just the ones skulking in the trees watching them but the ones still hiding like cowards in their mountain, perhaps even they heard Clarke's screams and trembled. At least the smart ones would, because Clarke's screams of pleasure meant they would soon be screaming in agony.

Putting aside such thoughts Lexa concentrated on making her wife cum as hard and as often as possible. At first she did this by curling her tongue inside Clarke, attacking the sweet spot she'd learned of many moons ago, then by thrusting one and then two fingers into the blonde's pussy while beginning to lick and suck her clit. Lexa went back and forth between these techniques for awhile, becoming distracted only when Clarke's cum practically shot out of her and down her throat, The Commander briefly becoming consumed by a need to swallow as much of the precious liquid as possible before she refocused on what mattered.

In the name of that Lexa pulled her mouth away from Clarke's cunt permanently so she wouldn't get distracted, added yet another finger into the mix making three in total, and then hammered those fingers in and out of her bride while kissing her way back up Clarke's stomach to the blonde's impressive tits. Lexa then went back and forth between them, licking and sucking frantically while she fingered her new wife through several more climaxes, each one feeling like it would almost break her fingers the other girl was squeezing down on her so hard. Then Lexa was forced to bring Clarke down from her high as she made the mistake of bringing herself up further so that they were face to face, Lexa becoming so lost in how beautiful Clarke looked mid-orgasm that she just couldn't concentrate on the fingering anymore.

It turned out not to matter as Clarke smiled happily, kissed her softly and then murmured, "That was wonderful."

Lexa frowned, then smirked proudly, "I'm not done."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"No." Lexa confirmed, kissing Clarke briefly before removing her fingers from the other girl and pushing herself off of her, "Close your eyes."

Lexa wasn't sure whether to be ashamed of Clarke immediately doing as she was told, or flattered at The Sky Princess's trust in her. Either way she would have to stress the importance of never being so blindingly trusting again, not to anyone, but for now Lexa had no interest in giving life lessons. She was more interested in retrieving a surprise for her wife, after she had thoroughly cleaned her fingers of course, Lexa unable to stifle the moans which slipped passed her lips as she placed those fingers one by one into her mouth and sucked them until she could no longer taste Clarke's sickeningly sweet cum.

Initially Clarke closed her eyes without thinking, and although she trusted Lexa she couldn't help second guess that trust, especially as it was quite a long pause before she heard her new wife call out, "Now open your eyes again."

Again Clarke did as she was told without hesitation, her eyes opening and then going wide to see Lexa wearing a strap-on cock. Clarke found the sight really weird at first, but it quickly grew on her when she put two and two together and realised what Lexa intended to do to her. Which wasn't anything Clarke ever expected from The Grounder, and the unofficial leader of the Ark had spent a lot of time lately imagining the many things Lexa could do to her in a night of passion, however she was more than willing to go with it. She just wondered where on earth Lexa had found that device, given it didn't look like it was handmade.

Anticipating the question Lexa explained, "Before I was called to lead my people I stumbled across a bomb shelter. I took the food preserve their along with some trinkets like this one which amused me. I later found it could be a useful tool for sex, especially with girls who also enjoy the company of men."

Clarke nodded, and then smiled, "Ok... then what exactly are you waiting for?"

For a moment Lexa just continued staring at her with a slight glare crossing her face, then she slowly climbed back onto the bed, Clarke's heart racing as her lover crawled towards her like some kind of predator stalking its prey. Which was at least a little accurate, Lexa figuratively devouring her with her mouth as their lips pressed together. Their bodies did the same as Lexa grinded the shaft against Clarke's cunt, making the blonde quiver with anticipation and in turn make the dildo nice and wet for what was to come.

This continued for a while, perhaps longer than Clarke would have liked, then Lexa reached down in between their bodies, grabbed hold of the shaft and leaned back so she could press the head of the dildo against Clarke's entrance. Clarke initially tensed up and then concentrated on relaxing, expecting Lexa to shove the entire length into her within seconds. Instead the Grounder pushed forwards slowly. Perhaps even too slowly, Clarke moaning in mostly pleasure with a hint of frustration as the long, thick dildo touched places inside her which had never been touched before, Clarke feeling impaled once Lexa was finally in all the way, and yet there was no pain.

There was a sensation of being stretched, which stayed for a while, but it was barely noticeable. Partly because of the pleasure of being filled by a long, hard shaft, and partly because Lexa was kissing her. Maybe mostly because Lexa was kissing her, especially in the beginning when the mighty Commander was just laying on top of her with every inch of her strap-on buried inside her new wife. Then, just as Clarke was getting a little annoyed at the brunette's hesitants, Lexa finally started to fuck her, the fact that they were small and shallow thrusts not stopping the blonde from throwing her head back and letting out a long loud moan.

Lexa was somewhat annoyed that the kiss was ended so abruptly, but her annoyance was quickly forgotten when Clarke moaned for her. She had never heard a sweeter sound, Lexa addicted to it since the first time she heard it, and now she got plenty of chances to hear it. With every one of her thrusts she squeezed another moan out of Clarke, Lexa not sure what she loved more, the sound slipping from her new wife's mouth or the expression on her face. It was probably the latter, that or the latter combined with the look in Clarke's eyes, that look so beautiful and telling Lexa about how much Clarke was loving this.

There was also something in Clarke's eyes which caught Lexa's attention. Something she had seen before from the blonde. Many times in fact, and each time scared her, but right now she could look away, the two girls becoming lost in staring at each other while one fucked the other. Luckily for them both Lexa didn't need her full concentration to fuck another girl in any way, not even in this strange way. It hadn't come naturally to Lexa like so many other things had, especially with women, but she had gradually grown accustomed to doing this for her lovers, even finding a great deal of enjoyment from the act.

A big part of that was that the device she was wearing had something on the inside which rubbed her clit with every thrust, Lexa again silently thanking the designers of this device as she reaped the benefits of their genius idea. However Lexa also just enjoyed making other girls feel good, and being so close to them when she did so was priceless, her body pressing down on Clarke's in a way which was extremely pleasant for them both. There was also a certain appeal to taking her newlywed in the way that some had spoke of the traditional, at least back in the old days.

In this position Lexa even got a bonus, namely Clarke wrapping her legs around her body, the blonde pulling the brunette deeper into her pussy with every gentle thrust, gradually but noticeably encouraging Lexa to be not so gentle. Part of Lexa would be content to take Clarke just like this for the rest of the night. Maybe forever. But another part of her yearned to give Clarke the attention she suspected the blonde craved, Lexa finding it increasingly hard to hold back as the seconds ticked by, and it became impossible when Clarke finally started begging for more, just as Lexa had been hoping for.

"Harder!" Clarke whimpered, "Fuck me, mmmmmmmmmm, oh Lexa, fuck me harder!"

"Louder!" Lexa demanded, "Let everyone here know what it is you desire."

Clarke blushed again, although she didn't know how. How could she still be embarrassed by letting everybody know she was having sex when the whole camp probably knew by now? Perhaps it was a good sign, proving she wasn't a slut, or more accurately an exhibitionist. And yet part of her was getting off on loudly screaming in pleasure for her lover. For her wife. For Lexa. And even though she briefly hesitated, she really liked the idea of begging for her, which was exactly what she did.

"Harder! Mmmmmmmmm oooooooooooh Goooooooooodddddddddddd, fuck me hard Lexa! Please fuck me hard!" Clarke cried out loudly, before she got a better idea, "Fuck me, fuck my pussy, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssssss, fuck me! Please fuck me and make me scream for you, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmm you want me to scream? You want me to scream for you so everyone can hear what you're doing to me! Make me! Come on, Commander, make me scream for you. Make your wife scream for you."

There was a long moment of silence and then Lexa calmly said, "Beg for me properly, and I will make you scream."

There was another long moment of silence, then Clarke grinned wickedly, "Oh please Lexa, please fuck me hard and make me cum! Fuck your wife hard and make her scream for you. Oh God, fuck me Lexa, fuck your wife hard and make her have a screaming orgasm, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, fuck me, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YES, FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK ME HARD! PLEASE? PLEASE FUCK ME! POUND ME! POUND ME HARD! POUND ME LEXA, POUND ME WITH YOUR COCK, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, SLAM MY CUNT MMMMMMMMMMMMMM MAKE ME SCREAM! MAKE ME SCREAM FOR YOU! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH LEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXAAAAAAAAAA!"

Even though Clarke was sure that in reality it didn't take long for Lexa to start giving her what she wanted so badly in the moment it felt like an eternity. So much so that she continued begging for as long as she could, the increasingly powerful thrusts causing her to become louder and louder until again she was sure everybody in the camp was hearing her beg her new wife to fuck her. Then her words dissolved into mindless screams, Lexa watching her the whole time by staring into her eyes in a way which made Clarke feel completely dominated and well fucked. And yet, there was a hint of something else.

It was strongest when Clarke referred to herself as Lexa's wife. That was also what got the other woman to start really pounding her hard and deep, Lexa giving Clarke these effortlessly powerful thrusts which had her cumming in what felt like seconds. And as before those climaxes put anything she experienced before Lexa to shame, Clarke feeling like she was going to melt and explode all the same time, and somehow she was okay with either outcome if it meant she could have a few more long seconds of this ecstasy.

Once she had her first orgasm it was like a dam had been broken, climax after climax running through her body until it felt like she was experiencing a continuous orgasm. And throughout it all Lexa stared into her eyes. It didn't matter how hard she trembled, how deep she dug her fingernails into the other girl's back, or how loudly she screamed the Commander maintained her silence, Clarke becoming just as lost in those eyes as she did in the pleasure turning her into a mess of writhing flesh.

Lexa struggled not to become just as lost, which was a surprisingly tough battle. Tougher than some physical battles she had engaged in as Clarke's sky blue eyes were just so beautiful, the irony not lost on Lexa as she pounded her wife's pussy as hard as she could, making Clarke cum over and over again, each of those climaxes making her feel so proud of herself. She always took pride in making girls cum, but again, it was just special with Clarke. So much so it was almost offputting, but Lexa could worry about that later. For now the most important thing was making Clarke cum. And scream.

In the name of that Lexa sacrificed a feeling she rather enjoyed, namely Clarke's legs wrapped around her waist. She sacrificed it so she could push those legs up onto her shoulders and pound Clarke's pussy even deeper and harder than before, in turn making her bride cum harder and more frequently. After a few orgasms she even lent down so her face was inches away from Clarke's and she was bending the other girl in half, which again helped her with her thrusts and making Clarke scream. It also filled her with the idea that, while in reality they would be equals when it came to ruling their people, in the bedroom she would be the dominant one.

Lexa had every intention of making that a reality. She would make sure Clarke would enjoy it, but the blonde would be subservient to her. At least sexually. Of course the idea of a subservient Clarke was the final straw and Lexa came. Thanks to the stimulator inside the harness and the sheer joy of fucking Clarke of The Sky People this way Lexa had been on the edge of cumming for quite some time, Lexa holding herself back because she knew it would be the beginning of the end. Sure enough Lexa soon experienced some very satisfying climaxes, eventually forcing her to stop, although not before Clarke had cum and screamed an awful lot.

Inevitably though exhaustion overcame Lexa and she was forced to stop, barely having the presence of mind to yank her cock from Clarke's cunt before she collapsed down onto her side and then rolled over next to her wife. There was then a few long moments of silence, not including their gasps for breath, and then Lexa closed her eyes, confident Clarke would not try and betray her. For a few seconds the only sound which could be heard was their steady breathing, then there was movement to her side, Lexa allowing Clarke to press up against her side and grab one of her arms to wrap it around her. Snuggling, Clarke called it. Lexa kind of liked snuggling.

The End.


End file.
